The present invention relates to table-top coffee vending machines and more particularly to table-top coffee vending machines that brew coffee by the cup.
Table-top coffee vending machines need to be very compact because of the space limitations, both vertically and horizontally, that are usually present where such machines are utilized. Additionally, such machines need to have substantial capacity to vend many cups of coffee without the need to be serviced, since the cost of service is a substantial cost factor in the profitability of such machines.